onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chopper vs Daruma Fight Prediction
Candy Factory Town *Daruma:*standing on a pile of dead bodies*Kya Kya!! I said step on that Fum-e!! I'll gnash anyone who doesnt!! *???:stop this right now!!! *Daruma:*looks infront of him and sees a small furry thing* *Chopper:stop doing this right now, or else I'll have to fight you. *Daruma:*laughing*Kyahahaha!! What do you think you can do "Cotten Candy Lover" Chopper? Aren't you just a pet? *Chopper:no, Im actually the doctor. *closes eyes*And as a doctor I highly recommend not fighting me. It could damage your physical health. *Daruma:*grins*oh yea? *leaps at him like a rocket*PROVE IT!! KYA!!! *Chopper:*opens his eyes at the last minute and glares with primal pupils* *Landscape view:* a giant puff of smoke is seen* *Daruma:*sees Chopper on his right as the smoke clears* *Chopper:*thinking*Just as I thought, he's more brawn than brain. So I probably shouldnt fight on an open terrain* *Daruma:*launches at Chopper again*Kya!!! *Chopper:*jumps away and bites a rumble ball*'Rumble' *Daruma:*ends up crashing into the factory. He sees Chopper come in through the entrance* *Chopper:*makes weird face*aaww did you hurt your head? *Daruma:*gets irritated*why you!! Dont mock me!! *Chopper:*runs away* *Daruma:*follow him for a few minutes and stops*enough!!! *jumps on a pipe and rapidly lauches and chews off many overhead pipes*Kya Kya Kya Kya!! *Chopper:*looks up* uh oh. Slicing Point *Daruma:*while stand on a horizontal pipe, he sees all the pipes get sliced into shreds*what the hell?! *Chopper:*stands on two hooves with his arms spread out. His front hooves looking similar to Inazuma's great scissor hands. Choppers body seems similar to his jumping point except for his hands* *Daruma:?! *the pipe he was standing on is sliced and he falls down to Chopper's location*aahh!! *Chopper:*snips the pipe in half* *Daruma:*jumps off at the last minute and bites at Choppers head* *Chopper:*changes and kicks him in the face*'Kung-Fu Point' *Daruma:*one tooth is broken and he is sent flying into a huge vat of candy* *Daruma:*gets up with a bloody face. He pants and glares at Chopper:*K-Kya.... *Chopper:*glaring back* Flashback(sorry) Torino Island-2 years ago *Chopper:*pants* *Torino Elder:are you ok, Tanuki-kun? *Chopper:*pants and gets up*yeah, but how come no matter how hard I think of a plan, you always manage to counter it. *Torino Elder:*looks at him confused* you were planning? I thought you were using your instincts too? *Chopper: instincts? *Torino Elder:Tanuki-kun, even though you are half human, you were an animal first right? *Chopper:of course. Elder's Hut *Torino Elder: well dont you have natural instincts? Unless you can combine your vast knowledge with natural instincts, you wont be able to beat me. *Chopper:*reading*but it says here instincts are primal and only animals have them. How can you have instincts. *Torino Elder:*eating a huge fish*I know what the book says, but the truth is human and animals have instincts, with the latter having stonger instincts. This islands inhabitants arent geniuses, but we are great with technology and tactics. With that we could've got rid of the Goa birds, but we didnt. Our instincts told us if we tried to take the eggs by force, not only would we lose, but we would be wiped out. *Chopper: so....its that instinct that keeps me from beating you? *Torino Elder:yes. you say you wanted me to teach you combat right? *Chopper:*nods* *Torino Elder:*drinks*well remember this, Tanuki-kun.... *Chopper:*listens* Back to Present(yay) *Daruma:*picks up the huge vat*Kya!!!! *Chopper:*looks at him and gets ready* *Daruma:*throws it at Chopper* *Chopper:*slices it in half with his slicing point. He thinks about the Elder's words.* " a warrior with only tactics is smart, but...." *Daruma:*is about to bite Chopper's head*Your mine!!! *Chopper:*punches him in the face with a huge furry fist*'Boxing Point "'he can die by overthinking things." *Daruma:*is hit to a wall, but he catches himself and launches back* *Chopper:*gets ready* "also a warrior with only instincts is dangerous, but..." *Chopper:*turns into his brain point and ducks him* *Daruma:*crashes though 2 vats and ends up crashing into a wall* *Chopper:*watches as many pipes from the ceiling crash on Daruma* "he might blindly rush into his own death." *Daruma:*bursts out from the pile of pipes and he coughs blood*KYA!!! I GNASH YOU GOOD FOR THIS!!! *Chopper:'Heavy Point "'now a warrior who evens tactics and instincts will become something more than a warrior." *Daruma:*is crashed out of the factory unconcious* *Chopper:*walks out of the factory looking like his old heavy point, but now with a build Rob Lucci had in his Rebirth: Sketch Form* "He could become a real monster." *Chopper:*grins embarrased and rubs his head* heheheh, how was that,Elderine? END Category:Blog posts